Princess Fuun! Sasuke's messing it up!
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru, OneShot During the Naruto Movie, Sasuke ends up… screwing up each part of the movie. When questions arise, people fall apart. Oh, and Naruto finds out about Sasuke’s… unhealthy obsession.


**Princess Fuun?! SASUKE'S SCREWING UP THE WHOLE THING!**

**By: **_Obsessionist_ Depressionist-Obsessionist

**--**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Dedicated to: **Obsessionist's cuddly Yzak-chan! Arigato for the idea for this ficcy!

--

**Warnings: **Yaoi

**Summary:** SasuNaru, OneShot During the Naruto Movie, Sasuke ends up… screwing up each part of the movie. When questions arise, people fall apart. Oh, and Naruto finds out about Sasuke's… unhealthy obsession.

**Disclaimer: ** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

"I'll go get her!"

Naruto was about to take off after Princess Fuun, but he felt a pair of arms clamp around his waist. Unexpectedly, he found he couldn't move, so he began shouting.

"Lemme go, she's getting away!"

"No! The Princess is in danger!"

"Who the hell is holding me back?!"

Most shockingly, he felt someone's breath ghost over his neck. With a squeak, he covered his eyes using his hands and pretended to hide. Unfortunately, he felt the breath move to his ears, making him more uncomfortable.

"You might get hurt… Naruto…."

He recognized the voice, but refused to believe it was him. _Why is that bastard stopping me from moving! _At the moment, he felt Sasuke free one of his own arms and guide it down to Naruto's… behind. He placed it there, oh-so casually, making Naruto squeak again. In moments, Sasuke let go of Naruto, who realized now that the Princess was gone.

"GAAAAH! SHE'S GONE!"

--

He was about to use his rasengan on the monster man. He had already used the fox for a few moments, and he was confident he could kick butt. After all, he was the great UZUMAKI NARUTO! With a foxy grin, he created a kage bushin and was just about to start creating that chakra infusion that ultimately became the rasengan-

"Don't you dare touch my Naruto!"

Warninglessly, Sasuke jumped in out of nowhere, with his chidori activated, and rammed it into the ninja Naruto was about to kick-ass. He then proceeded to create multiple Fireballs' and blast the man, till there was, literally, nothing left of him. Naruto stared, and stared, before staring once more. _What the hell is he doing?! _With that, Sasuke looked over at him and smirked. For some reason, his eyes gave off this twinkle. Naruto then realized that the Princess was in trouble, again.

--

Naruto raced forward, about to jump onto the flying machine when he grabbed the rope, only to find someone tugging his leg down. He looked down, only to find Sasuke pulling him down.

"Naruto! Don't go, they might hurt you!"

Without warning, Naruto's grip on the rope slipped, and he came tumbling down. Landing, roughly, on Sasuke, who had caught him on time. The Uchiha hurriedly pressed his lips to Naruto's forehead, before letting his hand ghost over Naruto's bottom. "What was that for? You let them get away with Princess Fuun!" he shouted. At his words, Sasuke quickly bent down and captured his lips in a kiss.

Some would say it was icky, some would say it was uber romantic. But Naruto would say it hurt, because Sasuke bit his bottom lip during it, and stared at him with angry coal eyes.

"**Your safety comes before hers."**

--

Once more, Naruto proceeded to rush at the princess, who was about to give the hexagon crystal to the bad guy. "Don't do it! Stop it, Yukie!" he shouted. But she reached forward, about to hand it over, when-

Naruto somehow stood up, about to jump forward and take the hexagon crystal from her. Till someone pulled him back, forcing him to hit a hard chest. At the moment, he realized the bastard was stopping him, again. "I can look after myself, Sasuke! What's your problem!" he shouted. The Uchiha, however, remained undeterred. At the moment, Yukie pulled out a dagger and stabbed the old man with it. _I failed, again! WHAT IS THIS GUY TRYING TO DO TO ME!_

--

Naruto was just about to create his rasengan now that he was free of the chakra restraint. He was going to help the princess, 'cause he is Naruto Uzumaki! _I can so win! _With a smirk, he began to rush forward, his face in a clear sneer. This was his chance to show Princess Fuun that he was the best guy ever! She might even admit to loving him! _That would be the coolest ever! _

And suddenly, he found himself being tackled to the ground by someone. He landed, rolled over, till someone landed on him. And he felt a moan coming up his throat. _S-someone's… wh-what?! _He found Sasuke's dark hair brushing his chin, as the boy was… _H-he's licking my throat?! _In moments, he found Sasuke looking up at him with an unhappy frown. "You're going to get hurt… sit down and be good, Naru-chan," he spoke. In moments, the dark haired boy stood up and had his chidori out again. _WHAT IS HE DOING THIS FOR?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM! _

Once more, poor confused Naruto was sitting on the dirt watching Sasuke kick bad-guy butt. Gaining admiration from Princess Fuun and Sakura was no longer his.. _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_

--

"Don't worry, dobe. I got you an autograph."

Naruto blinked, as Sasuke opened the envelope he was holding, and took out a photograph. Naruto's face dimmed into a growl, as he saw the photograph on it. No, not the photograph. The damned writing on it!

_**Dobe.**_

With an angry snarl, he jumped on Sasuke, preparing to beat the living crap out of Sasuke. But instead, he found the boy smirking. "Didn't know you missed me that much. Oh well, now that you agree," he said. With that, Sasuke suddenly rolled over, leaving Naruto on the bottom and Sasuke on the top.

Naruto squeaked when Sasuke began kissing him again. When they had separated, Sasuke stood up and began walking off. _Wh-what's gotten into h-him?_

--

"Well, I'm glad that's over. Goodnight Naruto, Sasuke!"

Naruto shifted, uncomfortably. Sasuke, who was removing his shirt, smirked over at Naruto. _I don't wanna sleep near him! _Sasuke continued smirking, not caring that Naruto looked so scared. So deliciously innocent and scared. Naruto eventually pulled his blanket over himself, letting himself close his eyes. Just as he did so, however, he felt something press on him. With a squeak, he sat up, staring at the thing.

It was Sasuke.

"Wh-why do you keep doing this to me?" he shrieked. Sasuke smirked more profoundly, and leaned closer to Naruto, making show by licking his lips. "Give in already… I've had this planned for _weeks_," he said. "Wh-what planned?" an afraid Naruto asked.

Thus, Naruto learnt that Sasuke can be terribly horny.

--

"Wh-whoa… wh-why a-are you h-holding Naruto l-like that, Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, as Sasuke continued to wrap his arms, protectively, around Naruto's small body. After last night, he had decided to take the Uchiha's advice and 'give in'. It turned out a lot less painful and less embarrassing than he would have thought. Till now. Sakura was staring at them incredulously, her eyes widened in complete shock.

Sasuke, however, bent down and kissed Naruto's already red neck. Telling everyone, clearly, what he and Naruto were. _I'm doomed! I'm doomed to live with a perverted bastard for my whole life! Goodbye Sakura-chan! Goodbye glorious world of non-perverted Uchiha's! Goodbye-_

"Naru-chan… what do you think about another… big mission like that."

--


End file.
